


Bad Reception

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luna calls Chrono because she's certain Am doesn't love her back, but that's not how Chrono sees things.





	Bad Reception

She wasn't sure she could do this. Looking at the name on her phone screen, Luna took a deep breath. Trying to adjust the phone in her hand, she hit the dial button.

Uh-oh.

The phone rang for a few seconds, then let out a click.

“Luna? It's nice to hear from you! After what Am told us... I’m so glad you're okay,” Chrono’s voice came through the speaker loud and clear.

“Why?”

“Wait, is everything okay?”

Luna paused for a moment, then opened her mouth. “Kind of. I don't think she... you know... loves me back.”

“You’re joking. She acted like she wanted to marry you when you... got all weird.”

Luna was so glad Chrono couldn't see her face. “I told her.”

Silence.

Luna could feel the tears threatening to fall, and her voice would surely crack if she said anything else, but Chrono was... Tokoha and Kimi might gossip, and what if Shion didn't want to hear any of it? Am had said he refused to help her with fighting against the Stride Gate at first.

“Luna, I don't know if I can say anything to help.”

“I-I thought she l-loved me b-back!” She could feel the tears against her cheeks, mad at herself for even thinking of her and Am as actually having a chance. “I thought... I don-don’t know! I hate it!”

“Luna...” Chrono cleared his throat. “You did tell her, right?”

Luna snuffled, trying to wipe the tears away. “Of c-course.”

“And you specified that you meant it romantically?”

Oh...

Oh.

“No?”

Chrono sighed. “You needed to spell it out. Give it about a month, then try again.”

“But Am is such a genius!”

“Not when it comes to you, Luna. She’s blinded by her love for you, unable to see that you feel the same way. Kind of like your feelings for her, actually.”

“Maybe.” Luna sniffled again, the tears drying up. “I don't know. Even if she does... would it be a good idea?”

“You’re in love.”

“We’re idols. We aren't supposed to fall in love with anyone, and Am needs this job.”

“Then I’ll listen if you need someone to talk to. Or Tokoha. Please try Tokoha next time; I’m bad at this advice thing?”

Luna smiled at that. “Okay. I’ll... talk to you later.  I need to find out if flowers are a good idea for comatose patients.”

“Wait, are they not okay for all patients? They’re fine if you’re not allergic, right?”

“Depends,” Luna told him. “I think I read that there are some wings they aren't allowed in.”

“Huh. I’ll let you get started on that. Fight me sometime?”

“Yeah. Text me later.”

“Later.”

With that, they both turned off their phones.

Am might feel the same way.

The words echoed in Luna’s head for the day, bringing a small smile to her face.


End file.
